User talk:Dmullins677
Welcome to my Talk page! ~Dmullins677! Welcome to my talk page. You're probably here to send me a message. Drop by to say hey, tell me to post, tell me something random, etc. Before that, check and see if I'm on chat! No? Well, I will need you to do a few things when you leave the message. :~First, you need to title your message. Please use a heading 2 ( TITLE ). This keeps my talk page organized and makes it easy for me to read. :~Next, you can write your message. Please sign you message with 4 tildes (~~~~) so that I know who sent it, and I can reply back. Thanks for stopping by. :D}} Archive 1 (August 19th-December 2013) Archive 2 (December 2013-December 2014) Archive 3 (December 2014-December 2015) Yep, I stalk owls. :P I've just been using "non-article" since none of the other categories really fit. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:41, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Your post It's your turn with Warren. North Side Diagon Alley Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 23:20, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Aragorn RP between Warren and Alissa at Apothecary? She'll be there because of her mum owning the place. (You likey my sig?) RP? Hey, I was wondering if you were up for a roleplay, possibly? :) I'm done for whoever. :I figured it was? (shrug) Although I probably should roleplay both Nellie and Jamie more, I kinda don't want to roleplay them at the moment, so possibly Neil/Coraline? : Hiya! I was wondering if you'd like to rp Warren with my Xyza since they'll be in the same year? :Posted at that location! ::Hi! It's your post! They just added four new elements to the periodic table. I posted on Evangeline's office and I also posted on quality quidditch supplies. :3 Heyooooo Hey ^_^ So, I figured that since we both created Justin Grey, I should check with you before actually deciding if he's going to die of Scrofungulus... *breif nostalgic moment* Okay, let me know <3 21:52, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Once a Jedi, always a Jedi... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away Hey you! Yeah - I know what your thinking, GAIL WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AWAY FOR A YEAR?! I'm sorry about that D, I really am. I wish I was around more - ish. But alas, I had school and I was kind of flunking out of it because of DARP. Yah know how school is! Although, to be honest I did always think you were awesome (despite me being a shittey Chat mod on the SW wikia.. I'll never let that down). I wish I could tell you how much I like SW now a days... GoldenGail3 (talk) 07:21, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Immasosorry! Not sure if you could see this, but I just wanna say sorry for this way-too-belated reply to your wishes :'( I miss you all too, but work, school or just life in general have been busy af - that's why I had to cut back on my time on the internet. Just stopping by at DARP and your talk page 'cause I'm feeling very nostalgic. I hope you're doing well in the real world! Miss you and all the best, my friend! 08:12, June 24, 2017 (UTC) After few days of consideration since I sent you the message, I decided to return to DARP - despite the uncertainty of how long I may stay this time, hopefully for long though - because I realized that I really miss the days I spent on this wiki with you and our friends, and sitting in front of the screen reminiscing the past didn't seem quite enough. Indeed, so much has changed since our last time being here, and truly, DARP isn't the same without you and many friends we knew. I'd be thrilled to have you back, but I completely understand the feeling that this journey seems to have come to an end. And I'm glad to hear that this place has brought you fond memories as much as it did me, that it had served its purpose for you. And thank you - words can't convey enough how grateful I am - for being a major part of those memories of mine. If you want to chat - whether it's about DARP or RL - send me an owl anytime via here or my old account. I'll be there. I wish you all the best in RL. And a (belated) happy 20th HP anniversary, my friend! :) 10:12, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Playing Peeves Exploring some of the site's more neglected nooks, I came across your nomination of Kira for - recollection, let us say, and it made me realise how long it's been since you were around. Hope all is well, and you're enjoying a life of other entertaining elements. Alex Jiskran 08:50, August 7, 2017 (UTC) I hope my heart is in Havana, there's something about his manners Havana, Camila Cabello and Young Thug You know, one reason why I hate working now, is because when there is someone I wanna see in chat, I have to miss out. And of all people, you were around today and just... ugh. read: not your fault, all mine XD But seriously, I miss seeing you around. You should come back, it'd be something that can make me truly happy, but of course, it's all your choice. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' I should be around for long enough to not miss you this time. But the feeling is mutual, just so you know ;) Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie''